If They Could Talk
by Heather Goldbug
Summary: Animals -- what would they say if they could talk? This is really short and I actually don't like it much, but it's cute and insightful...


A/N: It's not much of a story, but I've seen a lot worse. It's kind of cute, to see the personalities of these animals...  
  
  


*****If They Could Talk*****  


  
~~~~~~~The founding of Hogwarts  
  
Ravene: Today, Rowena decided to make a school, to train young people that have magic in them. Well, I suppose that she was helped a bit by Godric, Salazar, and Helga, but you know, Rowena is really the smartest. That is, of course, why she has a smart pet, like me. Godric's pet is just gigantic, it's not even very smart, all it does is scare people away by growling, and Helga's pet is useless, what can you do with a badger? Salazar's pet is pure evil, why, if I ever tried to have a family, it would eat my eggs! Now, I, on the other hand, I'm compact, handy, I can be used like an owl, and I also talk! Rowena is going to use me to deliver letters to potential students once the school is started up. I feel so important! Well, talk to you later, bye, diary...   
Ravene   
  
Nagene: Salazar is helping his 3 incompetent friends make a school for students to learn how to do magic. I disapprove. He won't have time for me. However, I'm sure he will rule over it quite wonderfully, if the others get in his way, he can also kill them and frame someone else. It is rather handy to be cunning, isn't it? It's also handy to have a poisonous snake for a pet.   
  
Bessie: Helga is going to be working harder than ever, building a school with her 3 best friends. I want to help very much, but I don't know what I can do. Helga says I might become famous later, and I'm going to be on the school's coat of arms.   
  
Goliath: Godric is going to build a school with his 3 best friends. He is going to teach dozens of little students. If that's not brave, I don't know what is (besides having a lion for a pet, I mean). Godric Gryffindor will be a name to remember forever. My daddy will be famous.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
10 years later   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


Ravene: The school Rowena made is called Hogwarts. Thank goodness Salazar and his little friend Nagene are gone, they left because of some stupid fight that never need have happened had they listened to Rowena.   
  
Nagene: I have no owner. I have no life. I sit in the chamber and wait for Salazar's heir to show up at Hogwarts. Then I can kill. Until then, I am bored, sitting, sleeping in my chamber. Ugh. What a life.   
  
Bessie: Well, everyone's quite happy here, and Helga has chosen students who work very hard. I think that is the best quality a person can have, and it is completely up to you to have it or not. You aren't born a hard worker or not a hard worker, you choose it yourself. All the students love me and give me a lot of attention. I am really enjoying this. Oh, but I've noticed something funny about the bathroom with that sick that doesn't work. There's a little snake on it. Wonder if it not working had something to do with that nasty Nagene, or his owner, Salazar...   
  
Goliath: Godric and that idiot Salazar got into a fight because Salazar said that only students with parents who had magic in them should be allowed into Hogwarts. So what is to become of the children who's parents don't have magic, but they do? Are they just to wonder all their lives, why am I weird? Well, anyway, of course Godric won the fight and Salazar left the school. We still have a school house named after him, though, with one of the former students as head of that house. I don't know why we don't just get rid of them. Oh well, better to have an evil house than to contaminate the rest of ours, right?   
  
~~~~~~~Fast forward to Harry Potter's 4th year  
  
Hedwig: How awful. The rat wasn't bad, but now Harry's best friends have a very annoying little tiny owl and a very large cat. At least I'm more useful. You never knew if Pigwidgeon will make his delivery or get blown off course by the wind, he's so tiny. And the cat can't do anything at all, except hiss. Although, I do like Harry's friends, they are awful nice to me. Of course, Harry is, too. After all, I'm a good pet, and he's a good boy, how could we not get along?   
  
Pigwidgeon: I'm so excited! I get to do another delivery! Ron is such a cool owner because he let's me deliver things even though I'm small, and he is NEVER annoyed at me. Really. Never! Ack, got to go, the cat's chasing me!   
  
Crookshanks: Owls. Owls. OWLS! And I'm supposed to be good and not eat them. Just like I was supposed to not eat that stinking filthy rat, although I really wish I could have. He wasn't even a real rat! Oh well, I bet he'd have tasted fowl anyway. Fowl. Must everything have to do with scrumptious sounding snacks? Well, I must go help Hermione study.   
  


~~Heather~~  
~~Please review~~


End file.
